Star Gladiator X Street Fighter
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Star Gladiator series and the Street Fighter series. The page also includes an interaction between the Star Gladiator series with the Tekken series (Street Fighter X Tekken section). Star Gladiator 2: Nightmare of Blistein There's a minor cameo appearance of Ryu from Street Fighter in Gantetsu's normal ending from Star Gladiator 2: Nightmare of Blistein (Plasma Sword in America). In his normal ending, Gantetsu and a number of other characters from the game celebrate their victory in a bar. Right behind the green-skinned alien Saturn Dyer, the player can spot one customer on the bar counter, his back to the Star Gladiators. Although his identity is never revealed, this man is clearly wearing Ryu's iconic white gi and red headband, indicating who he is. Although at face value it is taken as an in-universe link, it can also be considered an out-universe link as well, since the man's identity is never given and he could just be a Ryu look-alike making this a reference instead. The fact Star Gladiator is set in the far future and Street Fighter happens in modern times would support the latter interpretation, atleast from a story point of view. Street Fighter X Tekken A direct link between the Star Gladiator series and Street Fighter X Tekken can be seen in Paul Phoenix's official artwork for the game. In it he's punching an alien (a common occurrence of his backstory being his insistence on challenging aliens to battle) while Saturn Dyer from Star Gladiator and Pyron from Darkstalkers (two aliens characters) observe from the background, covered by shadows. Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition Extra Battle Mode Vs. June Lin Milliam The main female character in the Star Gladiator series, June Lin Milliam, was featured as the 2nd crossover costume for Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition, introduced in Extra Battle Mode in a month-long Challenge series of battles. Given to fellow Chinese fighter Chun-Li, the costume is a perfect replica of Milliam's appearance in her series. Unlike most other crossover costumes, this one does feature Milliam's unique hairstyle, which is provided as a piece of the costume in the challenge as described below. As all other Challenge costumes, the player needed to win 4 CPU battle challenges in Extra Battle Mode (titled "Quick & Immovable") to unlock it, each available only for a limited time. The player needed all four victories to earn the costume, otherwise the costume wouldn't be unlocked: * Challenge 1 went from February 15 to February 22, and winning it provided the "Wind Gem", representing June Lin Milliam's boots. * Challenge 2 went from February 22 to March 01, and winning it provided the "Forest Gem", representing June Lin Milliam's sleeves. * Challenge 3 went from March 01 to March 08, and winning it provided the "Fire Gem", representing June Lin Milliam's dress. * Challenge 4 went from March 08 to March 15, and winning it provided the "Mountain Gem", representing June Lin Milliam's hairstyle. Sfv_chunli_milliam_costume.png|Chun-Li's June Lin Milliam costume The costume was made available a second time in a set of challenges going through December 2018, alongside 4 other previous crossover costumes, included in the "Capcom Legend" DLC bundle alongside five other costumes, available for purchase from December 2018 to January 2019 and part of the Chun-Li Costume Bundle released in April 2019. License Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links